The invention relates to an electrical connector for conveying an electrical signal from a device, in particular a cardiac device, to an organ of a human or animal body, in particular a heart for an organ of a human or animal body.
Electrical connectors are increasingly used in the medical field for stimulating organs. A well known application is the stimulation of the heart. Many different connectors exist, that typically comprise a bipolar connector having at least two parallel wires, that are connected to a device generating electrical signals, for example a heart pacemaker, and provided with electrodes attached to the organ to be stimulated on the opposite end of the wire. Usually, the connector is inserted into the body and attached to the organ in a surgical operation. Often, the connector is used temporarily, and may be removed at a later stage by retracting the connector and its electrodes. Both the insertion and retracting operations involve a risk of medical complications in the treated person.